There is a need for new technologies to enable multiplexed analysis of collections of biomarkers in biological samples. We propose to develop a novel assay format for detecting and analyzing many biomarkers simultaneously. In order to do this we will develop reagents and methods and validate the approach using a model system. If successful, our long-term goal is to increase the level of multiplexing to enable analysis on a scale that is not feasible with current methods. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The technology we are developing is designed for detecting and analyzing large sets of biomarkers. This will be useful for detecting patterns of expression that provide information on normal and disease states. It has application in basic research and may also be useful in the diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of disease.